Only You and I
by shitsuka
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dilanda perasaan bimbang antara hubungan mereka berdua. Short Story. BL! Warn Inside! KMS merapatlah. DLDR.


**Title : Only You and I**

Genre : Romance, Drama

**Rating : T**

Lenght : Oneshoot

**Cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhun**

Pairing : **KyuMin** YEAH! /heh

Warning : Miss typo, typo(s), BoysLove Story, AU, Cerita abstrak

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belongs to their self and GOD, but this fict is belong to me.**

**Don't like don't read. :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu," panggil seseorang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda berbentuk kotak yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Oh sungguh hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pacar nomor sat—eh dua maksudku. Karena si kelinci manis itulah yang saat ini menempati posisi pacar nomor satunya.

"Hm?" balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin, laki – laki bermata bulat yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat tidur yang sedang dijadikan tempat leha – leha oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikasur tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menyeder ke dada bidang milik Kyuhyun, lalu tangannya pun mulai usil membelai – belai daerah dada Kyuhyun. Nampak gelisah _eoh_?

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu perlahan tangan kirinya ia terangkat untuk mengelus rambut milik Sungmin perlahan.

"Ada apa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah sendu kemudian tangannya pun makin gencar membuat pola – pola aneh di dada _evil_kyu itu. Menangkap gelagat aneh dari sang kekasih, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran juga. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menangkap tangan Sungmin yang bermain di daerah dadanya serta tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus Sungmin kini ia gunakan untuk mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk menatap wajahnya.

Obsidian Kyuhyun pun bertemu dengan manik kelinci milik Sungmin. Desiran – desiran aneh pun mulai muncul di hati keduanya.

"Kau kenapa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ia menatap kelamnya obsidian Kyuhyun mencoba menelisik sesuatu dari sana. Lalu setelahnya ia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku takut.." jawab Sungmin kemudian. Kyuhyun makin mengernyit bingung lalu perlahan mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kau takut dengan apa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin terdiam, lalu kristal bening mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kelinci manisnya ini eh?

Perlahan namun pasti kristal itu mulai meleleh. "Aku takut dengan hubungan kita Kyu," jawabnya.

Lagi, obsidian itu menatap mata kelinci milik Sungmin. Ia menangkap kesedihan disana. Ternyata kelinci yang ia cintai itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan juga. Ternyata Kelinci kesayangannya, _Hyung _kesayangannya, dan orang yang paling ia cintai setelah kedua orang tua serta kakaknya itu merasakan bahwa ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

Ya, memang ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Hubungan sesama _namja _itu salah. Hubungan sesama _namja_ itu melanggar aturan Tuhan yang mengharuskan manusia hidup berpasangan, memang dalam hal ini mereka hidup berpasangan juga namun dalam konten _gender_ lah yang berbeda. Tuhan menginginkan manusia hidup berpasangan namun berbeda gender, tapi mereka? Mereka memang hidup berpasangan namun gender mereka sama. Kalian kaget ketika mengetahui mereka sama – sama _namja_? Apa kalian pernah mendengar teori _'cinta itu tidak mengenal gender,'_? Kalau pernah, itulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka merasakan adanya getaran yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka rasakan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, mereka merasakan jantung mereka memompa begitu cepat ketika mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan tangan, dan mereka mengalami susah tidur ketika salah satu dari mereka tak tidur disamping yang lainnya.

Perlahan tangan pucat Kyuhyun menghapus tetesan kristal yang membanjiri wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu ia tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin, ah _ahni_ maksudku Cho Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Sungmin tahu walaupun Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sedikit candaan tapi ia sedang serius saat ini.

"Hm?" balas Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai memerah akibat menangis dari tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum berucap, "Aku tahu hubungan kita ini salah.. Aku tahu hubungan kita ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.." ia menjeda kata – kata ketika ia melihat tubuh gembul Sungmin perlahan menegang. "Tapi cinta kita ini tidak pernah salah Sungmin _–ah_. Kau tahu kan cinta itu tak mengenal gender kan? Oke aku anggap dulu itu hanya _bullshit_ tapi setelah aku terjatuh pada pesonamu aku merasa menelah ludah ku sendiri,"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun perlahan mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sungguh dia senang mendapatkan jawaban itu dari Kyuhyun yang notabene telah mewarnai hari – harinya selama 7 tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau tahu? Walaupun nanti hubungan kita akan tersebar suatu saat nanti, aku yakin jika mereka benar – benar ELF sejati mereka akan menerima kita apa adanya. Aku yakin itu," ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus punggung sempit milik Sungmin.

"Walaupun suatu saat nanti dunia akan mengecam hubungan kita, percayalah padaku. Aku akan tetap disampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu erat,"

Kyuhyun berdeham lalu melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi.

"Kau tahu aku merasa seperti seorang _ahjusshi_ yang sedang menggombali anak kecil _eoh_," ucapnya merutuki segala sesuatu yang ia ucapkan berusan. Membuat kelinci yang sedari tadi mendekapnya itu tertawa kecil.

Sungmin melepas dekapannya lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang sempat membanjiri wajahnya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat ragu dengan hubungan kita ini Kyu," ucapnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "_Ahni_, aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Ming,"

Sungmin mengedutkan alisnya lalu bibirnya ter_pout_ lucu. "Tapi kau tadi berbicara seakan tak pernah ada keraguan didirimu _babo_,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendapati _aegyo _yang Sungmin berikan padanya. "Aku memang sempat ragu dengan hubungan kita. Namun aku lebih ragu lagi untuk melepaskan mu Ming,"

"Kenapa begitu?" Sungmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mereka, perlahan namun pasti jarak diantar mereka pun mulai terkikis.

Dan tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun berucap, "Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, dan kau adalah segalanya bagiku ming. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah lepas tanganku. Biarkan mereka menghujat kita, biarkan mereka mencerca kita. Tapi percayalah selama aku masih bernapas hanya kau yang aku cintai. Dan bila suatu saat nanti kau lelah, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bersemangat kembali, dan bila suatu saat nanti kau berpaling dariku akan kubuat kau berpaling lagi padaku,"

Setelah rentetan kata – kata panjang penuh makna untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Yang ada hanya luapan rasa cinta yang telah mereka rasakan selama ini. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun maknae dari Super Junior sangat mencintai _hyung_nya Lee Sungmin.

"_Saranghae _Ming_.." _

"_Nado Saranghae_ Kyu_.."_

Mungkin Tuhan ingin bermain sejenak dengan takdir mereka berdua. Mungkin. Terdengar kejam? Begitulah. Tapi setidaknya kini mereka bisa bersama, walaupun mereka tidak tahu sampai kapan kebersamaan mereka itu bisa bertahan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kapan para fans mereka ELF, akan mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka. Dan mereka tidak pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukan para fansnya jika suatu saat nanti mereka mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka. Tapi yang jelas mereka berdua tahu bahwa cinta yang telah mereka curahkan satu sama lain itu tidak pernah salah. Karena mereka berdua yakin, walaupun Tuhan sedikit bermain dengan takdir mereka, tapi Tuhan menghendaki mereka untuk bersatu.

**_*FIN*_**

* * *

Pojokan Author :

Oke ini kali pertama saya main ke fandom ini~ mari kita buat perkenalan sebentar~ Hai hai~ Nama saya Shitsu dan ini kali pertama saya main di fandom ini~ XD Salam kenal yo~

Dan oke saya tahu ini sangat _chessy. _Dan ini sangat_ short. _Ampuni saya maka dari itu~

Saya tunggu respon positif dari readers sekalian~

Ciao sampai jumpa di fanfict saya selanjutnya~

*le tjiepok readers atu – atu* /heh

* * *

Mind to :

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

X3


End file.
